Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for increasing the moisture level of a material (in grain this is termed conditioning or tempering), and more particularly to methods and apparatus for adding a liquid to a continuous flow of grain in order to raise its moisture level to a level approximating a target moisture level.